Once Upon a Wedding
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Un jour, après avoir longuement maintenue secrète leur relation amoureuse, afin de ne pas sottement s'attirer des ennuis, Emma Swan et Regina Mills prennent la soudaine décision de s'unir aux yeux de tous les habitants de la ville de Storybrooke...


**Titre:** Once Upon a Wedding.  
**Fandom:** _Once Upon A Time_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Belle French; Charming; Emma Swan; Granny; Grumpy; Killian Jones; Red; Rumpelstiltskin; Snow White; Henry et Regina Mills.  
**Pairings:** Belle French et Rumpelstiltskin. Emma Swan et Regina Mills. Killian Jones et Red.  
**Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 2704.  
**Résumé:** Un jour, après avoir longuement maintenue secrète leur relation amoureuse, afin de ne pas sottement s'attirer des ennuis, Emma Swan et Regina Mills prennent la soudaine décision de s'unir aux yeux de tous les habitants de la ville de Storybrooke...

* * *

Emma Swan était debout, tout au bout d'une vaste allée boisée. Elle avait les bras solidement croisés sur la poitrine, en signe de défense et de profonde nervosité.

Sa mère, la très douce Snow White, était assise à quelques mètres en face d'elle. Son sens de l'observation et sa capacité à lire dans les traits de sa fille comme dans un livre ouvert – malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas pu la voir grandir – l'aidèrent bien rapidement à comprendre l'objet de son angoisse dévorante. Ainsi, en signe d'affection comme de rappel de sa bénédiction, Snow White prit la décision d'offrir à son unique fille son plus tendre sourire.

Son époux, le prince Charming, avait eu la chance de dignement accompagner Emma jusqu'à l'autel qu'un bon nombre d'habitants de la ville de Storybrooke avait installé au cœur même de la forêt qui la bordait. En tant que témoin, il avait fini par s'installer juste à côté de sa fille. Cependant, sa nature de père ne cessait de le rattraper de temps à autre, ce qui faisait qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement de caresser le milieu dos d'Emma afin de faire au mieux pour la rassurer quant aux événements qui allaient suivre.

Voyant que ses parents faisaient tout leur possible pour dégager toute angoisse de son esprit meurtri, Emma prit brusquement conscience du fait que, malgré leur réticence initiale, ils avaient fini par mettre de côté leurs préjugés pour accepter le choix étrange de leur progéniture si cela avait des chances, même infimes, de la rendre heureuse.

Tout à coup, les premières notes de la sublime chanson _Canon In D_ du compositeur et organiste allemand Johann Pachelbel retentirent du fin fond de l'installation humainement placée au cœur du cadre divinement bucolique, dans une version au piano calmement jouée par la très respectable libraire Belle French.

Plus angoissée que jamais maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus vraiment se désister, même si elle en avait envie, Emma se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui valut de faire indirectement sourire – et même rire – la plupart des personnes assises aux premiers rangs de bancs. Cependant, toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent en un sombre nuage de fumée au moment où, à l'autre bout de l'allée, elle aperçut Regina Mills dans une somptueuse robe bustier ivoire et noire...

Perchée à son bras, son fils – _leur _fils – Henry, vêtu d'un luxueux costume, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'accompagner le plus dignement possible jusqu'à l'autel. Même si, traditionnellement, ce n'était pas du tout le rôle d'un enfant, Emma et Regina s'étaient toutes les deux mises d'accord pour que ce soit Henry qui le fasse, étant donné que son seul prénom avait été choisi pour rendre hommage au père malheureusement disparu de Regina.

Lorsqu'Henry et Regina finirent par arriver à son niveau après un long moment de marche classieuse et émouvante le long de l'allée centrale, la musique s'éteignit en ce qui ne semblait qu'être un murmure sourd, avançant doucement mais sûrement vers les vastes voies du silence.

À la vue d'une famille aussi parfaite, Emma se surprit à lutter corps et âme pour ne pas verser un torrent de larmes. Ainsi, comme pour chercher à masquer les vives émotions qui traversaient les traits angéliques de son visage, elle attira vivement ses deux amours tout contre elle afin de les câliner longuement.

Pendant ce temps, certains convives prirent le temps de féliciter Belle pour sa prestation musicale. D'autres étaient tellement hypnotisés par la beauté de la famille atypique des deux futures mariées qu'ils en oublièrent carrément la performance de la jeune musicienne.

– Bonjour, dit Grumpy d'une voix incroyablement tonitruante, dans l'objectif de tourner tous les regards, sans exception, vers les mariées tandis qu'Henry, en bon petit-fils, s'échappa des bras de ses deux mères afin de s'asseoir, sans prononcer le moindre mot, au premier rang, sur les genoux de sa grand-mère.

Pour une raison qui échappait encore à un grand nombre de personnes, c'était Grumpy qui avait été choisi par le couple pour célébrer leur union.

– Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, poursuivit-il, pour célébrer l'amour, le bonheur et le pouvoir de la rédemption grâce à l'union de deux êtres que nous aimons tous.  
– « Que nous aimons tous. »?, l'interrompit sans remords Killian Jones, surpris d'entendre de pareils propos dans la bouche de ce qu'il ne considérait jamais que comme un vulgaire nain. Moi, je ne fais acte de présence que pour le buffet gratuit!

Il hésita un court instant avant d'ajouter:

– … et pour les filles, cela va sans dire.

Satisfait de son sex-appeal débordant, il prit l'initiative de faire un clin d'œil suggestif en direction de sa voisine, la meilleure amie de Snow White, Red Riding Hood, qui s'était malencontreusement assise à côté de lui, faute de place.

Pour toute réponse, Red leva nerveusement les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle fut surprise de constater qu'à son grand malheur, elle laissa se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées un sourire à peine perceptible pour les yeux de personne qui se montraient ordinairement peu attentives à ce que, sans le vouloir, le corps cherchait souvent à faire comprendre de lui-même...

Le prince Charming, furieux de voir le mariage de son unique fille sottement gâché par les remarques insoutenables du Captain Hook, ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard plein de haine en direction du pirate avant de porter, le plus naturellement du monde, la main à sa ceinture où, du haut de sa récente position de shérif, il entreposait généralement son revolver.

Bien que conscient du fait que le shérif n'allait sans doute jamais risqué sa position au sein de la ville de Storybrooke pour le blesser devant une bonne centaine de témoins, Killian Jones ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment à la vue d'un pareil geste. De ce fait, en signe d'abandon, il leva en l'air sa seule main valide tandis que, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Granny qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire preuve d'une violence extrême envers lui en de raison des circonstances, il faisait discrètement joué son crochet sur les bas résilles de sa voisine.

– Je disais donc..., reprit Grumpy, mécontent d'avoir été aussi aisément interrompu par les commentaires indésirables d'un pirate qui, selon lui, n'avait aucune raison de faire parti des invités. Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'amour, le bonheur et le pouvoir de la rédemption grâce à l'union de deux êtres que nous aimons tous: Emma Swan et de Regina Mills.

Un grondement inquiétant se fit entendre au loin. Il fut suivi de près par l'apparition soudain d'un épais nuage de poussière pourpre au fond de l'allée.

– C'est un scandale!, s'exclama Rumpelstiltskin, sorti de nulle part.  
– S'il-te-plaît, Rumpel'..., l'implora aussitôt Belle, d'une voix pleine de douceur.

Apercevant dans les yeux de l'homme de sa vie un regard qu'elle avait eu la chance de ne pas observer depuis un long moment, Belle prit la décision de faire tout ce qu'il y avait dans son pouvoir pour calmer les humeurs de Rumpelstiltskin. Ainsi, parfaitement consciente du fait que, contrairement aux autres fois, sa seule voix n'allait probablement pas suffire pour le raisonner, elle l'attrapa brusquement par le bras, le contraignant ainsi à s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, sur le banc disposé en face d'un piano à queue blanc comme neige.

– Montre un peu de respect pour elles, finit-t-elle par déclarer, une fois qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins en mains, d'autant plus que tu es arrivé avec près d'une dizaine de minutes de retard alors qu'elles ont eu la décence de te mettre sur la liste des invités malgré vos nombreux différents.

Sachant très bien que Belle était sans aucun doute la personne la mieux placée pour gérer les humeurs particulières de l'effroyable Rumpelstiltskin, Grumpy voulut prendre l'initiative de poursuivre son discours comme si de rien n'était mais, malheureusement pour lui, le prince Charming, plus que jamais agacé par les interruptions régulières de la cérémonie par des hôtes de nature maléfique, prit la décision d'apostropher la foule une bonne fois pour toute:

– Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un aurait encore quelque chose à ajouter avant que nous reprenions cette cérémonie pour de bons?  
– Ça ira, merci, dit Rumpelstiltskin, encore sonné par le soudain manque de douceur de Belle.  
– Je me porte comme un charme..., ajouta joyeusement Killian, avant de passer son bras derrière la taille de Red, en faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas écorcher sa peau nu avec son crochet.

À cette vue, Granny leva les yeux au ciel.

– Très bien, dit le prince Charming, peu conscient de ce qui se tramait discrètement sous les yeux de la matrone de la ville, avant de reprendre sa place aux côtés de sa fille.

Afin d'être sûr d'offrir à l'héritière de sa reine un mariage digne de ce nom, Grumpy prit la décision de recommencer son discours depuis le début.

– Nous sommes donc réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'amour, le bonheur et le pouvoir de la rédemption grâce à l'union de deux êtres que nous aimons tous: Emma Swan et de Regina Mills. Comme nous le savons, Emma Swan est notre héroïne à tous.

Une vague de sincères applaudissements naquit au cœur de la foule d'invités.

Gênée de se voir si aisément considérée comme une héroïne par la majeure partie des habitants de Storybrooke alors que, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, selon ses dires, c'était tout simplement apporter une preuve tangible au fait que l'amour était à peu près tout sauf une faiblesse, contrairement à ce que d'autres avaient voulu faire croire par le passé, Emma tira furtivement la langue.

– Même si elle se montre toujours modeste par rapport à ce que ses actes nous ont apporté, poursuivit Grumpy, un sourire aux lèvres, le fait est qu'elle a offert à la ville de Storybrooke, à _notre _ville, la mémoire qu'elle méritait tant. Grâce à Emma, nous sommes devenus des personnalités doubles, avec des souvenirs de nos vies passées et présentes qui déterminent notre position et nos décisions futures. Bien que cela ne soit pas facile tous les jours, il n'y a rien de plus plaisant que de connaître tous les coins et recoins de son identité. Et si, à ce jour, cela est possible pour nous, c'est uniquement grâce à la puissante détermination dont Emma a su faire preuve depuis son arrivée parmi nous.

Troublé par le fait de devoir tout à coup parlé de Regina en des termes positifs, Grumpy prit une profonde inspiration.

– Regina Mills, quant à elle, nous a montré à quel point il était possible de devenir une personne respectable si nous le souhaitions suffisamment fort. Par amour pour cette femme, dit-il en faisant un rapide geste de la main pour désigner Emma, ainsi que pour son fils, Henry, Regina a réussi à supprimer à tout jamais l': « _evil_ » qui précédait son statut initial de reine. À présent, Regina n'est plus la reine maléfique que nous avions connus par le passé. Au contraire, elle fait parti de ces rares personnes pour lesquelles nous sommes prêts à tous les sacrifices. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est relativement émouvant, pour vous comme pour moi, de voir aujourd'hui ces deux femmes s'unir. Mais avant d'officialiser leur relation, je vais laisser la parole à David Nolan, plus connu sous le nom de prince Charming, le témoin et le père de la mariée située à ma gauche.

S'avançant vers le milieu de l'autel, le prince Charming sortit une feuille de la pochette de son costume, l'observa un moment puis, pris d'un élan fougueux, il la jeta par dessus son épaule, fin prêt à jouer la carte de l'improvisation.

– Tout d'abord, dit-il d'une voix claire et posée, je tiens à vous remercier de vous être déplacés. C'est un réel plaisir, pour le père que je suis, de voir que ma fille est aussi grandement appréciée par mes plus sincères amis. Je vous avoue cependant que ce serait vous mentir que de vous dire que j'ai tout de suite accepté la relation de ces deux demoiselles. Au contraire, j'ai longuement eu le sentiment qu'Emma avait choisi de faire sa vie avec Regina juste pour le plaisir de nous faire payer, à Snow White et à moi, toutes ces années pendant lesquels nous avons malheureusement été loin d'elle. Cependant, j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle était bien loin d'avoir l'esprit de vengeance. En fait, elle était tout bonnement tombée amoureuse de Regina. Même si, personnellement, j'ai eu énormément de mal à comprendre la raison pour laquelle mon unique fille s'était éprise de ma meilleure ennemie, le fait est que je n'ai pas eu la force de m'opposer à leur amour. Parce qu'en tombant dans les bras de Regina, Emma avait fini par trouver son véritable amour. Ayant moi-même fait des pieds et des mains pour épouser librement Snow White, je sais qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de chercher à séparer deux âmes sœurs, et c'est principalement pour cette raison qu'avec le temps, j'ai appris à apprécier Regina à sa juste valeur. À mes yeux, comme aux yeux de mon épouse, elle n'a plus rien à voir avec l'Evil Queen que nous avions connus par le passé. Aujourd'hui, elle est Regina, notre belle fille et nous l'aimons plus que tout au monde, comme nous aimons Emma et son fils, Henry.

Le prince Charming s'avança vers Emma et Regina et les enlaça avec tendresse.

– À présent, par pitié Grumpy, implora-t-il en s'éloignant des deux jeunes femmes, unie-les une bonne fois pour toute, afin de faire de moi le père le plus heureux du monde!

Grumpy reprit sa place initiale et sourit.

– Je suppose que si j'exécute les vœux du prince, vous en seriez ravies?  
– OUI!, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux intéressées.  
– Dans ce cas, si Henry veut bien s'avancer vers nous, procédons à l'échange des alliances.

Henry s'exécuta. D'un air princier, il tendit aux deux femmes le petit coussin en soie blanche et rouge sur lequel reposaient calmement les alliances.

En silence, Emma en saisit une de ses doigts fins avant de la passer à l'annulaire gauche de Regina.

– Moi, Emma, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, te prends toi, Regina, comme épouse et promet de t'être fidèle et de prendre soin de toi dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tous les jours de ma vie...  
– Moi, Regina, poursuivit, à son tour, le maire de la ville, alors que ses yeux semblaient se baigner dans un océan de larmes de joie, en procédant aux mêmes gestes qu'Emma, te prends toi, Emma, comme épouse et promet de t'être fidèle et de prendre soin de toi dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tous les jours de ma vie... et même au-delà.  
– « Et même au delà. », répéta Emma, avant de laisser s'échapper de sa bouche fine un petit rire étranglé de mille sanglots étouffés.

Grumpy, émue aux larmes, déglutit silencieusement avant de reprendre la parole:

– Dans ce cas, par le pouvoir qui m'a été conféré, par le prince Charming et son épouse, je vous déclare... femme et femme, dit-il, après un bref instant d'hésitation. Vous pouvez vous embrasser!

Emma se pencha vers Regina, observant pendant un court moment ses yeux clairs et, prises d'un subite élan de romantisme, attrapa par la taille celle qui était maintenant son épouse et la pencha en arrière de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser comme un danseur professionnel.

Surprise par la rapidité des mouvements d'Emma, Regina lança inconsciemment son bouquet de roses blanches et rouges en l'air.

Comme par miracle, celui-ci atterrit tout droit sur les genoux de Belle qui, comprenant relativement vite le sens superstitieux qui se cachait généralement derrière cela, ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir.

Heureux de voir que l'avenir semblait se montrer tout à fait généreux envers sa bien aimée après tout ce qu'elle avait eu le malheur de traverser dans le passé, Rumpelstiltskin se mit à sourire comme un jeune homme épris par la beauté d'une femme pour la première fois de sa vie. Prenant appui sur sa canne, il se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser avec une rare tendresse.


End file.
